


Out of the Woods

by PunkAss_HolyRoller



Category: Naruto
Genre: AFAB!reader, Dominant!Reader, Dryhumping, Dubious Consent, F/M, Groping, Manhandling, Oral Sex, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Other, Outdoor Sex, Overstimulation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Reader has a clit, Rough Sex, Scenting, Semi-Public Sex, Sex Pollen, Submissive!Kakashi, Unprotected Sex, Vaginal Fingering, but mostly fucking, well maybe a little plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 21:27:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29339025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PunkAss_HolyRoller/pseuds/PunkAss_HolyRoller
Summary: You're on a low-level mission with Team 7 when you get hit with a sex pollen ninjutsu. Your peer, Kakashi, offers to help you out (and you accept).Note. Tagged as dubcon because of the pollen.Note. Reader has a clit, but pronouns aren't mentioned.Note. There is not enough subby Kakashi on the internet, let's fix that <3
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Reader
Comments: 27
Kudos: 173





	Out of the Woods

**Author's Note:**

> I am so attracted to this man it hurts.

You watched as Kakashi and his Genin dropped into a familiar battle formation; somehow, you weren’t surprised that your peer seemed to have taught his Team 7 some Anbu defense tactics. You smirked as Naruto, or rather several of him, rushed the assailants; your mission was to arrest two asshat brothers who were taking advantage of a small town’s agricultural district. 

Kakashi hung back from the fight with his hands in his pockets and let his Genin team take the lead. Occasionally, he ducked out of the way but mostly he just looked unimpressed. 

In all honesty, you needn’t have joined the mission; it was only C Rank. Sakura was a competent medic, and though your signature healing ninjutsu was a powerful asset, you doubted it’d be required. No, the only real appeal of trekking out all this way for a low-ranking mission was the chance to catch up with your old classmate, Kakashi. It had been a long, long time.

You lifted your bow and brought your hand to its anchor point on your face. The taller of the assailants was slipping through your team’s defenses, seemingly intent on engaging the renowned Copy Ninja. Kakashi didn’t need your help, but it was fun to show off your famed accuracy, so you released the bowstring and smirked as the arrow found its target in your opponent’s knees. Knees, plural, because your arrow had pierced and locked them together. 

Kakashi threw a glance to where he knew you were hiding in the trees and arched his exposed eyebrow. When the assailant lunged forward again, Kakashi kept his eye trained on you and knocked the man unconscious with a single, well-aimed kick to the jaw. 

You quickly folded your bow and returned it to the clip between your shoulder blades. It only took a few graceful jumps for you to land, still smirking, at the Copy Ninja’s side. 

“Since when do you aim for the knees?” Kakashi withdrew your arrow from the brother’s legs, shaking off the blood.

“Since when do you teach Genin?” You took the arrow from his extended hand and wiped it on your pants before returning it to your holster. 

“Mah, I guessed we’ve both changed, then.” 

You hummed thoughtfully as your attention turned back to Kakashi’s students. They nearly had the other brother pinned. It would be minutes, maybe seconds, until you’d be on your way back to Konohagakure. 

Or so you thought. 

Your sharp eyes caught on to the one remaining rogue’s sudden flurry of jutsu hand signs. Kakashi seemed to take notice too, as he was no longer at your side.  _ The speedy fucker _ . You caught up to him in time to watch as a pollen-like substance erupted from the opponent’s pursed lips. 

Kakashi dodged the attack and bowled Naruto over, dragging the energetic blond out of harm’s way. The rest of Team 7 fell back to your position as a yellow haze spilled into the clearing.

“I didn’t know he could use ninjutsu.” Sakura gripped a kunai in her tight fist. 

“Neither,” You frowned, fixing the rogue in your gaze. You extended your chakra awareness.

“Is it poison gas or something?” Naruto’s voice raised in pitch as he pinched his nose.

“No.” You and Kakashi both replied in sync. 

You had no doubt that your silver-haired comrade was using his Sharingan to analyse the particles. Your methods differed; you could manipulate chakra at the molecular level—a handy ability in a healer—and you reached out with your senses to identify the airborne substance.

“So what is it then?” Sakura took a few more steps backward.

When Kakashi didn’t reply, you knew that things had become serious;  _ he couldn’t identify the substance either _ . The Copy Ninja glanced back at his team.

“Fall back-”

Kakashi’s order was cut off as you shoved him out of the way and to the ground. A bullet-fast stream of pollen shot out from the cloud and caught you in the neck and shoulder. You wheezed, head spinning. Kakashi looked up at you with a wide and then angry eye. 

You rolled off of him and curled in on yourself, face pressed into the grass, focusing all your chakra on combating the mysterious ninjutsu. The yellow powder had already sunk beneath your skin. You could sense it within you, like an object just outside your periphery. 

If anyone could ward off this internal attack it was you; your ability to alter the chemical structure of nearly any substance, even deadly poisons, was what had finally led to you becoming a healer in the first place. On other, happier occasions, you could even turn water into wine. 

The sudden rumbling in your bones queued you to realize that Kakashi had summoned an Earth-Style wall to protect you and the others from the still-encroaching yellow cloud. The pollen was in your veins now, it burned hot and thick. Using your molecule manipulation jutsu, you managed to turn most of the rogue’s pollen into white blood cells or plasma.  _ Most _ of it. 

A single shriek denoted the end of the battle; you watched with blurry eyes as Kakashi leapt back over the wall with a streak of blood on his face. The wall sunk back into the earth and what remained of the pollen evaporated from the air, as if it had died with its creator.

You felt hot, feverish even, but overall okay. You grunted and stood, still a bit woozy. Kakashi had a hand at your elbow before you could tell him to stick it somewhere else. 

“I’m fine.”

“Tsk, sure you are.” 

You wriggled out of his grip and dusted off your clothes. 

“What was that stuff? And how are you okay? And why is Kakashi-sensei looking at you like that?” Naruto was in your face, peering at you as if inspecting two kids in a trenchcoat. 

“Naruto! Give her some room, you idiot.” You could always count on Sakura. 

“I’ll be honest, I’m unfamiliar with that jutsu,” You rubbed at your neck and tried not to think about how warm your clothes were. “But I’d say it summoned a pollen of sorts. It’s definitely a natural substance.”

“You don’t look well.” Kakashi was within arms reach of you. Why was that an important detail?

“I said I’m fine, I manipulated most of the particles before they could affect me.”

Kakashi’s stern look didn’t let up. Doubtless he could tell that you weren’t entirely unaffected.

“Pollen? Why would that be an effective attack?” Sakura placed a finger between her lips, eyebrows furrowed. “Unless it’s a universal allergen?”

You didn’t realize that you had slipped off your cloak until it was crumpled on the ground.

“I-I don’t know. Maybe it has other properties.” The heat was fleeting; you began to shiver. No, you were definitely too hot again. “If we can find a safe place to rest, then I can enter a proper healing trance to find out.”

“You’re feverish.” Kakashi picked up your cloak and draped it back over your shoulders. 

“I’m-”

“And you’re  _ not  _ fine.” He placed his hand, fingerless glove and all, on your forehead to check your temperature. “You might have survived the attack but that doesn’t mean you’re out of the woods just yet.”

You grabbed his wrist, definitely out of frustration and not something else.  _ Stubborn prick _ . He was right, of course. He tried to withdraw his hand, but you steadied your grip on his wrist. 

You don’t know why you did it, it wasn’t an active thought. Without any warning, you brought his palm to your lips and dragged the flat of your tongue up his hand to the very tip of his middle and ring fingers—your gaze fixed on his reddening face—then slipped the digits into your mouth, sucking them deeper. 

You should’ve been mortified by how your ministrations made Kakashi blush profusely, at the way his exposed eye darkened and his mouth went slack. The man was practically steaming as your tongue swirled around his fingers.

_ Oh no. _

“Now that’s just perverted!” You barely registered Naruto pointing a finger at you. “But I guess it's what Kakashi-sensei deserves for always reading porn in public!”

You ripped his fingers from your mouth so fast that his glove almost caught your teeth. A string of saliva briefly connected his fingers to your lips before falling away.

“I...Um.” You felt molten hot at this point, legs shaking. “Ka-Kakashi…”

The Copy Ninja was just staring at you, speechless. His students were staring at you too. It was a horrible time to realize that you were painfully turned on, and that the remaining pollen in your system was definitely some sort of aphrodisiac. 

You tried to communicate your regret, your embarrassment, and your insatiable  _ need _ to Kakashi with just your watering, hungry eyes. 

“It was an accident,” You finally choked out, stepping backwards. “Something’s  _ in me _ , Kakashi, and I don’t know if I can control it. Just go, I’ll meet you back at the village.”

You sped off into the forest, staggering only when the silver-haired man called out your name. You were  _ not _ going to let yourself jump a colleague against their will,  _ least _ of all in front of minors. Better to find somewhere safe to hide and enter a healing trance. 

Or, if that failed, then at least somewhere to masturbate. You hoped that, if all else failed, a handful of orgasms would dispel the brutal desire that tore away at your core, and your sanity. 

You could feel the slick of your arousal between your legs as you ran. The friction and adrenaline from running might have even been enough to tip you over the edge but before you could find out, you collided with a solid mass. 

Blinking, you found yourself mashed against Kakashi’s chest. Something in you snapped and in a rush of frustration, both sexual and otherwise, you tried to push him to the forest floor. He fucking  _ let you _ .

You found yourself a breath away from straddling the Jonin’s thighs. You forced yourself to freeze and the effort made you pant and squirm.

Kakashi looked up at you, waiting. To anyone else, he would have looked impassive as always, jaded even. But you could see the subtle blush on his cheek bone, the barely-there upward tilt of his eyebrow, the understanding in his eye, and knew without asking that he had followed you to offer his help.

“I could smell it, you know.” He leaned back on his elbows, quirking his head to the side. “When you started to get wet. I knew.”

Blood rushed to your face. You couldn't speak for a moment for fear of yowling like some wild thing in heat. 

“You don’t have to help me.” Pressing the heel of your hand to your cunt helped to ground you and take off some of the edge. “I care about you, and I don’t want to take advantage of you.”

“Mah, you’re not taking advantage of me,” Kakashi blushed a deeper shade of red, his eyes closing. “But if you don't want to... _ y'know _ ...then I can just keep watch for you."

“Oh, I _ bet _ you'd like to watch." You chided, then coaxed him to lay flat. "You trust me?”   


Kakashi hummed in affirmation. 

“Tell me to stop if-" You paused, feeling lightheaded with arousal. "Hell, you might have to  _ make _ me stop if you don't like something.” 

You dropped your hips to his and rutted downward. He was rocking a semi and you almost giggled, remembering how you had been tongue-fucking his hand only a handful of minutes ago. Then, you properly smiled at the fact that he still read  _ Icha Icha Paradise _ . ‘ _ Always’  _ and ‘ _ in public _ ,’ was how Naruto had put it.

“Something funny?” Kakashi was breathing heavily. You started unzipping his vest.

“Nope.” You untucked his black undershirt and slipped your hand beneath it to play with his chest. He bit back a moan as you rolled one of his nipples between your fingers. “So, is there a scene like this in the  _ Icha Icha _ series?”

Kakashi groaned. “Are you making fun of me?” 

“Just a little bit.” You snaked your hands back to his waist and started to slowly undo his pants; now that you knew you were going to get laid, the fever in your veins seemed to simmer down. "You forget that I've read a couple myself." 

Then, without warning, the deadly heat returned full force. A cramp seized your abdomen and you lurched forward, burying your face in Kakashi's neck. What had once been a persistent ache between your legs was now a rod of white hot electricity that had you writhing in the Jonin's lap. 

"Take what you need," Kakashi murmured into your ear, his breath was warm through his mask. "Use me."

Your hands tightened on his waist. You tried not to bite at his neck.

It was agony to pull away from Kakashi's warmth, but you needed to get out of your pants. You rolled off of his hips and onto your back, fingers pawing madly at your clothes, only to open your eyes and see the Copy Ninja's face between your knees. 

Out of nowhere you realized that you were both half-naked and about to fuck in the woods. The grass was warm and dry and pillowy beneath your back, so your sudden inhibition wasn't from any physical discomfort.

"What if someone sees? Where are your students?"

"No one is around," Kakashi pulled off your lower-body clothing and slunk into the space between your legs. He let his still-masked chin rest on your tummy, arms wrapped under and over your thighs. "And my Ninken are helping the kids drag the brothers to the nearest authorities, so need to worry."

You nodded, eyes glazing over. Another muscle spasm gripped your body and you let out a guttural noise. Kakashi shoved his face into your dripping cunt. Your eyes rolled back into your head at the sudden, delicious friction. He was smelling you.  _ And his mask was still on. _ You made an effort to unclench your thighs. 

"I've never seen your mouth."

"You've never asked." His eyes were piercing. His headband was pulled up to reveal his Sharingan. The sight of him so close to your core was enough to make your clit throb.

"I wanna see your mouth." 

He used a finger to pull down the front of his mask then started to eat you out. You hardly got a good look at his face, but what you could see of his nose and lips was divine. 

"You're so pretty, Kakashi." You loved how he blushed at your praise. Your hands carded through his hair, and when you tightened your grip he groaned into your wet heat. “So good for me, f-fuck.” 

You looked down in time to see the Copy Ninja lick his fingers, the same two fingers that you had suckled on earlier, and slip them into your core. You were so turned on that it was easy for him to make you come with fast, firm, and furled strokes while lapping at your clit. 

The release was like a punch to the gut and you weren’t quiet about it. Praise slipped off your tongue like honey and Kakashi ate it up as eagerly as he was drinking down your juices. The orgasm helped to clear your head, but you could still sense the pollen’s unrelenting affect on your system. 

“It’s not enough like this,” Your walls clenched around the Jonin’s fingers as if in agreement. “I need you  _ in _ me.”

“Fuck, okay.”

When Kakashi pulled back, still on his hands and knees, you couldn’t help but jump him. You shoved him onto his back and straddled him with ease. He watched, transfixed, as you dragged his cock out from his briefs. Everything about him was pretty. 

He was positively lethal, you were intimately aware of this fact having worked with him in Anbu,  _ and also _ Kakashi was a rare kind of gorgeous laying so vulnerably beneath you. 

Before sinking down onto his filled cock, you forced yourself to meet his gaze. 

He looked blissed out already. You guessed that he got off on your assertiveness.

You slotted his tip at your slick entrance and sunk down to the base, your mouth dropping open at the stretch, at the full feeling in your core. Rather than watch where you were connecting, you watched Kakashi’s face. He was looking down between you, staring with honeyed eyes as your cunt practically sucked him inside. 

You hissed a drawn out ‘ _ yes.’  _ He bit back a moan, his head tipping back then forward again.

You had barely moved, yet you were already coming again. Face pinched in pleasure, your chin tucked to your chest, you rode out the orgasm by rocking your hips. The pulsing and clenching of your inner walls was enough to make Kakashi keen. 

His back arched, hips pushing ever closer to yours. The angle ground his pelvic bone against your clit and you either kept coming, or came  _ again _ . 

“Holy f-fuck,” Kakashi grabbed at your hips, driving himself as deep as he could get. 

You let him get a few thrust in before grabbing his wrists and pinning them above his head in the grass. Leaned over him like this, riding him like your life depended on it, you felt like a fucking god. A whine built in his throat. You wanted to kiss him, but his mask was still on - and still wet with your juices. 

You brought your teeth to his cheek bone and gently bit at the fabric, then pulled it down his chin. The Copy Ninja didn’t protest. You pressed your mouth against his and tasted yourself on his tongue. You devoured each other.

Again, you came on his cock. Your teeth clicked and you had to pull away from his face to elicit a moan. A groan ripped from his lips as you slowed your movements and pulsed around him. You had never felt this sensitive, this turned on. Still, it wasn’t enough.

“I don’t know...how long I can last...like this,” Kakashi sounded absolutely wrecked. You committed his fucked-out voice to memory. “I’m close.”

“Don’t come yet,” You released his hands and placed your own on his chest, using him for leverage. “P-Please, just a little longer, Kakashi.”

Kakashi made such pretty noises for you as you picked up the pace. The next orgasm ripped from you like a long chain of pleasure, your nerves felt sunhot and sparking. Kakashi grunted as you clenched like a vice around his cock and you could’ve sworn you saw his eyes roll back.

He filled you so perfectly; case in point, you were coming from his cock alone. You felt him shuffle below you, raising his knees. When he started to meet your thrusts you saw stars and gushed around him. He said your name and  _ again _ you were coming.

“F-Fuck, I can’t-” He choked out, eyes clenched. “You’re so fucking  _ tight  _ when you come.”

“Doing so good for me, ‘Kashi” You reached between your legs to play with your clit, words slurring. “Feels so good…. _ fuck _ don’t stop,  _ pleasedon’tstop _ -”

It was the kind of orgasm that felt like too much and not enough all at once, the kind of orgasm that begged an end and buckled your whole body. You might’ve blacked out, or maybe you just closed your eyes. 

Suddenly exhausted, you paused. Your eyes felt foggy. Actually, your whole  _ head  _ felt foggy. Kakashi sat up and pulled you close. You let yourself sag into his arms.

“Are you alright?” His thumb was on your chin. He was panting so hard you could feel his breath on your lips. You felt grounded by his other hand securing you by the hip. 

As the brutal heat in your veins dissipated, you felt unable to speak. Even outside of a healing trance you could tell that the pollen had finally run its course. Your tongue felt thick in your mouth, and your vision was still blurry at the edges.

“I…” The world distorted around you and you went soft in Kakashi's arms. “I dunno.”

You clenched absently around his cock and he hissed in pleasure. You felt a bit oversensitive, but otherwise okay.  _ You didn’t want to stop. _ Before the Copy Ninja could ask another question, you raised your lips to his ear and egged him on.

“Please fuck me, Kakashi.” 

You were on your back before you could blink, legs wrapped around the Jonin’s trim hips. He drove into you so hard your skin shook and you keened into his chest. Your hands slid up under his shirt to splay out on his back; when your nails dug into his skin he groaned into your ear.

“This good?” You could hear the grin in his voice. 

“So fucking good,” You hardly recognized your own voice. “You wanna come?”

Kakashi’s broken ‘ _ yes’ _ went straight to your throbbing clit. 

“Do it,” You looked at him with fire in your eyes, no doubt your pupils were wide with want. “Come in me.”

His sob turned into a growl as he fucked you rough, unrelenting. Your toes curled as your walls spasmed around his cock. You could feel him hot and twitching inside you; he was so fucking deep it felt like you were being gutted in the best way possible. You had never been this wet in your life. 

When he finally came, neither of you were quiet about it. You felt him spill deep inside and just the thought of how much he was filling you made your breath hitch. You didn’t know how much had time passed. Both of you were breathing heavily but you still managed to press a chaste kiss to his lips before he pulled out. 

He flopped down beside you in the grass, mask back on, chest still heaving.

For a few moments, neither of you spoke.

“Volume three, chapters seven through nineteen,” Kakashi tucked his softening cock back into his briefs and shoved his undershirt back into his pants.

“What?” You still felt too tired to move. A spurt of his come dribbled out of you.

“Tsk, the  _ Icha Icha _ sex pollen arc, of course.” The Copy Ninja rolled to his side and stared at you. “How are you feeling?”

“Good, I think,” You felt so fucked-out and relaxed that it was easy to slip into a shallow trance to check your chakra system. “Yeah, I’m good. Thanks for your help.”

“Mah, happy to be of service.”

“Twelve whole chapters of marathon, pollen-induced sex, hm?” You rolled to your side to look at him. “I might have to give that a read.”

“I’ll lend it to you,” Kakashi took a deep, purposeful inhale. “It’s art.”

“Are you gonna wash your mask?” You could see where the fabric was still wet with your come. 

“Nope.”

“ _ Pervert _ .”

“Mah, you don’t seem to mind,” He sat up and pulled a cloth from his tan medical pouch. “Can I help clean you up?”

“If you use your mouth.” 

“Tsk, I like you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Comments welcomed ♡♡♡ might write more for this tag if there's interest
> 
> [edit] Thanks for the love and interest! Y'all are horny as hell and I love it. I've got another fic in the works ;)


End file.
